3 times Black Star tried to confess to Tsubaki, and one time he did
by princennie
Summary: Feelings are stirring in a certain Star's heart, will he manage to express them?
1. Introduction

H: Hello there, folks! How do you feel about another cute Soul Eater story?  
P: Well here it comes, its not like we like you or anything...our creative juices just overflowed a little...'kay? *blushes*  
H: Aha, don't listen to her! She's just a little shy ;) Rather like a certain someone in this story?  
P: Baka! *smacks* don't give it away! Well...um...enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater or any of the charaters in this fic! All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo, as well as Square Enix and Funimation.

* * *

**Introduction**

"YAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"  
A deafening scream hit the air. "I WILL BE THE MAN WHO WILL OUTGROW SHINIGAMI-SAMA!". All heads turned to focus on what looked to be a dancing silhouette standing alongside the Death Weapon &amp; Meister Academy. Well, they assumed he was dancing. Squirming may have been a better word for it – the figure seemed in danger of falling of his post! Not that this seemed to bother him. "I'm telling you, Tsubaki, I'll show Maka who's boss! It's me, Black Star. She won't know what's hit her until she sees these shining guns in her face!"  
A nervous giggle was all he received. "I-I'm sure you will, but… you might have to grow a little taller before you can manage that!" Black Star glanced down at the figure on the ground.  
"YOU BETCHA I WILL!" he said, seemingly oblivious to her doubt. "You can look high and low, but you won't find a man bigger than me!"

"That would be because you're standing 50ft above the ground" she said to the figure standing precariously on one of the red pillars jutting sideways from the Academy building.

No weapon or meister, 50ft away (or below) around could miss the scene that followed.  
A stomp, for emphasis one assumed.  
A loud and horrifying CRACK as, like the splintering of bones, a sizeable portion of the pillar broke away from the building and came crashing down toward the ground.  
And the tragic fall of a Star, shot down as all stars are, by unavoidable Death.  
Well… an extremely angry, pissed off Death the Kid, his stark silhouette highlighting a newly unsymmetrical Academy left behind.

* * *

P: Arigatou-ne minna-san for all the reviews on our last fic! We will try to make this one longer so watch this space :)  
H: Thank you for reading, and please review if possible! We love you very much!


	2. Trial 1

P: Ohayo Minna-san! Just me this time, we will be updating this fic bit by bit so please stick with us! Thank you for reading this far and domo-arigatou to Psycho-Stories-Unlimited-san (XD) for the review! Please enjoy the next chap minna-san :) , away we gooo~~~

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater or any of the charaters in this fic! All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo, as well as Square Enix and Funimation.

* * *

The bell rang and like cattle they all herded into school for the next lesson. The sun was high in the sky and the air was hot. As the summer holidays approached the students could be divided by their mood- there were the irritable ones, ready to snap at any moment like Maka and Liz, and the ones that were just too hot and tired to give a damn, like Soul and Crona (Patty was unsurprisingly unaffected and so was bouncing off the walls as usual). Surprisingly Black Star was among the latter, having worn himself out the previous day racing Death the Kid around school (of course he didn't take into account the skateboard and so ended up passing out from heat stroke 37 laps later).

As they entered the classroom Black Star recalled Tsubaki's seemingly innocent comment about his height. Che! How dare she! He was the meister, THE meister that would surpass even shinigami-sama. Hmph. Irked by this he moved to sit above and behind her in the classroom. That would teach her, if she wanted to talk to her beloved Black Star-sama she would have to turn and strain to look up at him. That was how it should be.

Stein wheeled in and took a register before starting class. He babbled on a bit about dissecting something and slowly but surely all of Black Star's focus began to dissipate into the hot summer air. He began to daydream, lulled by soft breeze from the window and the gentle sunlight. He propped his chin up on his arm and let his eyes wander, his gaze shifting around the classroom- lazily following the shadows created by the trees in the breeze outside the window, until they fell upon a certain spot. The nape of Tsubaki's neck. There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her... Swatting the melody out of his mind he sat up. That's odd, he thought, was it always so white? In summer as well... He then noticed the way a single lock of hair from her ponytail had softly curled on her neck. It was so delicate. The sharp contrast of her snowy skin and ebony hair only added to the femininity she was oozing. Well she was a girl. Of course he knew that. He had peeked in the baths enough to know that. But...was she always this...this...his thoughts halted in their tracks as he noticed his heart had begun to beat faster and he was suddenly washed with adrenaline. A cool tingle ran up his spine and he suddenly felt very awake, very alert. He was even breathing heavier...WHAT WAS GOING ON? WAS HE SICK? WAS HE DYING? Of course not, he's the amazing Black Star FOOLS. So...? He leant forward slightly and saw a single bead of sweat forming on her already dewy neck just beneath her hairline. He leant closer and closer-until he could smell her Tsubaki scented perfume radiating off her- so close... inches...centimeters...closer...closer... what was he even hoping to achieve? He didn't know...but something was pulling him closer...he reached out and...

WHAM! A piece of chalk hit him square between his brows! He teetered on the spot before tumbling ungracefully into the row in front of him.

"BLACK STAR!" boomed Stein. "If you paid a little more attention in class you wouldn't have to hide the answers under Tsubaki's clothes!" A fierce red colour bloomed across Tsubaki's skin. If from the heat, anger or sheer embarrassment he wasn't sure...all he knew is that he needed to start running. And fast at that. As he leaped over the rows and scrambled through his classmates seats in an attempt to get out of her reach, Stein yelled at him "I can admit you have gotten more inventive but if you are that desperate to be stripped in front of the class again you could always volunteer for the next dissection model!" He reached the door and turned to pull a face at Stein. "Nice try creeper-sensei! NYEH!" and with that he turned tail and darted out like a bullet train.

* * *

P: Me again! Thank you so much for reading :D Please leave a review we'd love *blushes* (not that I like you or anything!) to hear what you think of it so far! Big thanks to Psycho-Stories-Unlimited-san (again XD) and knightofhanover-san for the follows and favs. Till next time :) ~~~


	3. Trial 2

A/N:

P: Ohayo minna-chama!  
H: Wassup homies?  
P:*smacks with fan* We are sooo sorry for the wait! We were both super busy :(  
H: *sulks* we hope you haven't given up on Black Star yet! Sorry!  
P: Without further ado here is the youthful next chapter, courtesy of Hedgehog-tan!  
H: Please enjoy, and remember to never run on the poolside, kids! It's bad for your health!  
P: *smacks again and drags away*

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater, The Little Mermaid, or any of the characters/lyrics in this fic! All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo, as well as Square Enix, Funimation and Disney.

* * *

The summer heat was nearing its peak, and as a way to cool off, the DWMA was hosting a pool party for its young students. Namely, our 7 heroes. The original idea had been that only the winner of a hip and fun end-of-term test would be allowed at the party… but at the thought of spending all day with no one but Spirit and Stein for company, every single meister and weapon had suspiciously failed the test. The result? Pool party for all!

Not that the party was really living up to its exciting name. The ice cream was icky, the beachball lay baking on the concrete, and the sunshades were letting in more sun than shade. At least the students were finding their own enjoyment!

"And _that_", finished Soul, "is how I ended up dangling 50ft in the air from a broomstick by my left toe, above a witch's bubbling cauldron". Tsubaki let out a small giggle. The two of them (and Black Star) were sitting by the poolside, bare feet dangling in the tepid water. If truth be told, Black Star was feeling rather left out of all the chatter. He knew his stories were way more cool than Soul's, as was everything where he was involved. Still, he liked the sound of Tsubaki's delighted laughter, a melodic sound that carried on the slight breeze and wafted a little more happiness around the place. _My Tsubaki_, sha la la la la la la my oh my, he thought, and found himself leaning towards her, looks like the boy's too shy. Her adorable cheek was the colour of a slightly off blancmange, or maybe a particularly vibrant flamingo. N-not that Tsubaki's face was beaky! Ok, maybe he wasn't the best at descriptions.

Either way, Black Star was getting steadily closer and closer. But then, at the vital moment before he could plant a quick kiss on that flawless blancmange – it moved! Tsubaki began to jump up to follow Soul to the ice cream stand – possibly to find Maka and convince her again to join them in the pool. She didn't want to take her towel off, something Soul found hilarious. Black Star tried desperately to right himself, but it was too late. The momentum was too great. Teetering unsteadily for a few moments, arms waving wildly, Black Star grabbed desperately hold of the nearest object to keep him steady. Tsubaki's bikini bottoms. With a _schlomp_ IT PEELED OFF IN HIS HANDS.

SPLASH! Black Star hit the water and sank like a tragic morning star, like Lucifer falling from the heavens (and Heaven, to Black Star, may just have been a half-naked Tsubaki). He emerged spluttering only to be met with a loud "makaaaaa CHOP!" and promptly sunk below again.

Meanwhile, there was chaos above. Maka dived like a true ninja at Tsubaki, sacrificing her towel to save her friend's modesty. The towel was neon orange, with fuchsia Shinigami-sama skulls on and matching blood stains, but Tsubaki accepted it gladly. The poor girl looked mortified, to the point that Maka wouldn't have been surprised if the flamingos had erupted from her cheeks and taken flight. The meister shot a practised death glare at Soul, who was standing a few metres back watching the scene with tears in his eyes.

"See? Where would we be if that tow- GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" she yelled, realising how suddenly exposed she herself was. Maka grabbed a pair of flippers from the ground to try and hide her body from Soul's eyes, but it was too late. Her swimsuit was on show, as was her flat chest and an awful lot of skin. Soul lurched backwards, blood streaming out of his nose. He ded.

The situation was only about to worsen. "MY CUTE DAUGHTER!" came a cry from behind them, and the group turned to see a rampaging Spirit launch himself like an avenging missile at Soul's sorry corpse, ready to save his adorable sweet precious Maka from such a perverted man. Although Spirit's cries for Stein to help him out had thankfully been ignored, no one doubted his ability to do some serious damage – and sat back to watch the show. Thankfully for our scythe, Spirit was stopped short by yet another resounding _thwack_ as Maka's book connected with his head.

"…Maka chop" she monotoned, as she stepped aside and let Spirit's faltering trajectory lead him closer, closer to the edge of the pool…

…and down, right on top of Black Star. Timber.

* * *

A/N:

H: How was that, beautifully written? I know, I know. Sadly Hedgehog is a lazy buttcrack despite Penguin's motivation, so the chapter took longer than usual ;)  
P: *smacks* Hedgehog tried really hard minna in spite of everything, so please if you liked it leave a review!  
H: To Blahdy and Chibijac, thank you so much for reviewing! We apologise for the wait uwu  
P: To psycho-stories-unlimited-san, we hope the chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for the review :)


End file.
